Rumor Has It
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: Kurt is with Karofsky after confronting him and sharing his first kiss that 'mattered'. How will high school be now? Klaine, Kurtofsky R&R


The past few weeks had been such a blur.

It had not been long after Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had confronted his arch enemy in the hallways of Mckinley High. He found it hard to recall what happened but something in him snapped, it lurched his body forward- confronting the young man who had caused him so much misery since he had come out openly as gay. He had the strength, no, courage to yell at the brute- to catch him off guard and when he did he never expected to be caught without a breath without a physical injury of a sort.

He had kissed him.

It was hardly a kiss on Kurts part but it was on Dave's. He moved his head to the side trying to make it a more pleasurable experience but the singer didn't move. It was hard to comprehend, the boy at Dalton said all he needed was courage, if that was the case why was he running scared at an advancement but would have happily taken a few more bruises? Approximately a week later Karofsky had come back to school and spared no time in hunting the flamboyant Kurt Hummel down and dragging him into the locker room out of sight of the other 'Gleeks' and any teachers that would attempt to interfere. He didn't say a word that had an ounce of poison dripping in their intent, he just stayed silent, drinking in Kurt with his eyes as the other boy hitched his breath when Karofsky leaned in for another kiss, then another,  
>another and so forth.<p>

"..g..get.. me..", Kurt spoke quietly trying to have a threatening tone but it wasn't conveyed. It just sounded like a plea, a pathetic plea "leave...leave..me..." tears shone down his face as the smoothness of his skin aided his tears path down his cheeks and into the contours of his neck, breaking it's trail when he moved his head to the side to avoid another kiss. He was finding it hard to breathe and finding he was choking slightly on every intake of oxygen that made it's way to his lungs. "Kurt...no...please", he pulled his face to look at him- the larger boy flinched at the look of hatred in the smaller boy's eyes as they glossed over in salty tears "I am gay...i have been for as long as i can remember... i'm so jealous of you..you are so confident in the way you are, you don't care..and thats what i love about you.."

Love? He had had a funny way of showing it in Kurt's eyes but it wasn't hard to believe.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Karofsky had cried or told him the truth but he had found himself allowing the boy to kiss him yet again, the boy that had bullied him was scared and he was the only other person at Mckinley who understood how he felt being gay.

They had been in a relationship for a few weeks, it was hard to determine the actual date of the relationship when your new boyfriend wasn't being clear nor ready to come out. He saw Karofsky in secret and never let any of the Glee Club members know of his love life escapades and it had been an easy enough secret to keep. Dave would still insult him down the halls as a charade so people wouldn't catch on but he would nudge him with less force and glance when others were not looking.  
>With sectionals coming up it had been hard to see Dave between practices and Kurt so desperately wanted a solo, maybe he would be lucky, they were against The Hipsters but the only challenge the New Directions had was the Warblers. He stopped for a moment thinking about the dark haired boy he had met, Blaine, Blaine Anderson, If it wasn't for him he would have never had the courage to confront Dave, now his boyfriend. The two had kept in touch briefly but not by much, there was no need and with Karofsky paranoid about his sexuality as it is, it wasn't appropriate to keep in contact with a boy her hardly knew.<p>

"Hey", Kurt pivoted on his heel to look up to Dave as he slid his hand around his waist, the hall was quiet and was the only reason they were showing some sort of affection. Dave kissed behind his ear lightly tickling Kurts neck with his hot breath, "Hey yourself..." coiling his arms around Dave's neck he pulled himself onto tiptoes to reach his cheek for a peck, it was always a difficult task with the height difference and it made it awkward to be as daring or romantic as most flicks or stories but then again he never wanted to scare his other half off. "I have hardly seeen you this week, where have you been?" Karofsky asked between pecks on the lips. Not gonna lie this aggitated Kurt a little, Kurt was a man of romance and a touch of the fingertips is as sexy as he would like it to get but Dave restricted himself so much with his kisses and when they 'made out' they had never even introduced tounges. Wasn't there upposed to be this mind blowing kiss that sealed the deal?

"I have had to practice, Glee is important to me and i really want to make it to New York", Dave's features softened whilst looking at his boyfriend speak about his dedicdation and dream in admiration, "I see Kurt...well if it makes you happy, i'm happy"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hello there! This first chapter is just a starter for my new story! This is my first Glee fic and i wanted to base it on a love triangle between Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky. <span>_**

**_I hope you will review and if there is any plotlines you would like featured let me know! please R&R!_**


End file.
